Jeffely Bon-Boolean
Jeffely is a funny fellow who goes around at random trying to entertain himself and others. He's not quite stable, by any definition. He has four legs, two arms, and a varied number of eyes and mouths. Extra eyes are located on his sides, while the bumps around his mouth extend into snakelike, smaller mouths. Biography Jeffely was an imaginary friend created by a little girl in kindergarten. He was supposed to be a cuddly rabbit-like creature that would keep her company while her parents worked all day. As she got older, however, she became the target of constant bullying, and in a an attempt to fend them off she’d try to make jeffely look scarier, stronger, trying to frighten them off, but they couldn’t see or feel Jeffely so each attempt was unsuccessful. With each failure, she tried harder and harder to make him more real. Nothing worked. Jeffely is what she clung to. One day, when she was in the third grade, she was pushed from the playground equipment and her head struck a rock on the ground. She forgot about Jeffely entirely, severing him from her mind. Normally, this would cause him to disappear as imaginary friends should, but with all their attempts to get him to have enough presence to keep her safe, he’d begun to believe in his own existence. It’s all he needed to continue sticking around for one person to believe in him, and he became that person for himself, becoming rather dangerous for the amount of control over himself he suddenly had. With the loss of his only friend, his sanity went off the deep end. Jeffely now can reveal himself to people by inhibiting their minds for a short amount of time, rendering him visible to them, and will only continue to be visible if they believe what they saw was real. Starving for attention, he resorts to the bizarrest strategies to be noticed. The Rules of Jeffely, And Those Like Him: # Jeffely can inhabit the mind of one individual at a time, that individual can perceive all aspects of him. # Jeffely cannot read into your mind in depth, but if he is in your head, he knows what you are thinking at that given time. For example, your emotional state. # Any individual that believes he exists can see and hear him. # Any individual that believes he exists can see and hear him. He can interact with these people as well, but whether they feel his contact is related to rule 5. # Jeffely's tangibility is dependent on the amount of belief in him that exists. His belief in his self factors into this, but on his own it may take him several tries to touch something and interact with it. # Jeffely's tangibility is also related to his emotional state. The stronger the emotion involved in the action (like a long hug), the more likely he is to interact properly. # Jeffely can conjure relevant props, such as a sombrero or falling anvil, if it aids him in a joke or comedic escape gag. # If he resides long enough in one person's head, he can create a residence there in the form of an equally imaginary home or castle or whatnot. Like a mind castle. # If the person he inhabits completely rejects his existence, he is kicked out of their head. Extras * Jeffely is emotionally unstable, but hides it well in the minds of more stable individuals * Jeffely's voice headcannon is THIS GUY: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tef5IbmY7IY (for his voice changes) * Jeffely used to look more like a rabbit, and is on a rare occasion able to appear as such. * Jeffely loves the Animaniacs and progressive commercials and Vanilla Ice Cream. SimbaJeff.jpg|Lion King Joke ChimchimJeff.jpg|Mary Poppins Joke NewWorldJeff.jpg|Little Mermaid Joke Category:All Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Bun's Charries